hazards of the work place
by procastinating-tothemax
Summary: Erwin Smith is a 40 year old married man who took the Job at Freddy's to earn a little bit more money, however he had no idea what he was about to put himself through. Prequel to 4 weeks in hell


Fandoms: Attack on Titan & Five nights at Freddy's

Characters: Erwin Smith, Nile Dawk, The animatronics.

Relationships: None

Genres: Horror?

A reviewer asked me how Erwin managed to live, so here it is, the story of a man who worked for months at Freddy's and the terror he witnessed in his last week of work there.

Erwin had been working the night shift at Freddy's for just over a week now. It was a hard job, watching his back every single night. He'd been thrown into it with barely any instructions, he found a crazed note in one of the drawers with just the words 'watch for Foxy' Scrawled on them on his first day which wasn't much help to him at the time. Now however he wished he could thank the person that left that message for him. After the first night and he figured out that those robots were there to try and kill him and he was basically there as bait to keep them in.

After he figured that out he was just forced to struggle through night after night barely surviving, trying not to run out of power and keep foxy away. He'd made the mistake of switching on a light after he slammed the door on Foxy, it was terrifying seeing that deranged Fox there, staring at him, as he slammed against the door. Loose jaw swinging, deranged eyes staring at him, tattered fur showing the metal skeleton underneath. It was terrifying to be faced with that.

Now you might be wondering why on Earth Erwin stayed and that was simple. He was tricked by the first days, he thought it wasn't that hard. He wasn't an overly paranoid person, and He had no idea what the Animatronics would do to him and he needed the job. His wife worked hard bringing back most of the money and Erwin didn't want to feel like a deadbeat after his old job shut down so he started this job. It didn't pay much but it was something, it was enough to boost their money.

So he stuck with it, the Robots getting more and more aggressive during the week. He took the weekend shift now and again for a little extra only to end up with the worst two nights in his life, Saturday Chica camped and Sunday He kept hearing Freddy's laugh constantly and practically had to keep his right door shut at all times to avoid dying.

He thought the job itself wasn't influencing him, at least he thought so until his wife came home one day and asked him if they would like to go out and enjoy time together. He nearly had a mental break down as he watched every doorway, scanned the crowds. It was like he was waiting for something to come at him. Like he was completely paranoid by his surroundings. He didn't feel same. Hell he nearly slammed the door on some poor kids face when they peeked through the shop door to ask his mom something.

The relationship between them started to break down after that point, she told Erwin he was acting strange, like he was seeing things, she even accused him of lying about his job and was actually cheating. It was hard to stay quiet. His kept his face pretty neutral, he was good at that, pretending things weren't effecting him when they were. It only took one month of him working at Freddy's for their marriage to hit rock bottom and for his wife to move out. He thinks the thing that was the tipping point was when he installed locks on almost every door, for his own peace of mind above anything else.

She left, going to live with her parents while he stayed in his home, going to Freddy's every night to earn his measly pay check which was barely enough for him to live on. The actual nights at Freddy's were getting easier, his body moving on reflex to keep them all out. But His private life was becoming a wreck, he'd become practically a hermit, remaining inside most nights.

Even at home he was not safe however. He'd woken several times by hearing a screech similar to Foxy's and seeing him screaming into his room. The Fox was the worst one in his book. The others you could monitor where they were moving, with foxy if he was already moving when you checked on him you have a sliver of time to slam that door down and stay safe and then you had to endure half an hour of him flailing against the door trying desperately trying to get inside. It was pure nightmare fuel.

During his time there he did get curious though, why were the animatronics acting in such a way? What happened to the other night guards? He still, at this point, had no idea what would happen to him if he was caught, rather all he had was his imagination, or would they crush him? Just scare him, chomp down on him? Without these answers Erwin Smith, a 40 year old night guard had no idea what he was putting himself in danger for.

So he researched, he searched up Freddy's, the events that had happened, the rumoured children's murders, the Frontal lobe removal, and Finally, of the rumour that bodies had been stashed inside the bodies before. Would that happen to him? Surely they could tell that he was human though? Or maybe they couldn't.

And So Erwin smith came up with his theory that the animatronics stuffed you inside the suits because they had no idea you were human. He went with that theory while looking up several other things, he found a report, a little fun fact thing on a newspaper article in the library at some point, the shortest employment ever belonged to Freddy's, with a man leaving after just one night to pursue other work. The manager, Nile Dawk had claimed the man was not mentally fit for the work given that he had left the building ranting and raving about 'nonsense'.

Sounded kind of suspicious, but at the same time, was there a possibility Nile had no idea about the animatronics? It was very probable, but then there was the legal notice he'd been given, hinting that he knew better, that the manager was very aware of what the animatronics did. If he did know, that was just really messed up, that He would leave some-one to the mercy of 4 very evil animatronics.

Although Erwin himself couldn't blame the Animatronics, they were robots not people, it wasn't like they understood that what they were doing was wrong. So rather than getting angry at the animatronics as they camped outside the windows and slammed against the doors Erwin waited patiently, keeping an eye on his power usage and trained himself to stay alive.

Things were going well for another month, but then things started to get hard at his home, a few notices game through saying his mortgage hadn't been paid, that this much was overdue, much more than he could afford on a salary at Freddy's, so he'd been forced to scrape by, saving every penny he could to pay them back while searching for another job and surviving a few more weeks at Freddy's.

And finally he handed in his two week notice and asked permission from the manager to record something for the next employee. He'd rather not let the next person walk into this without any prior warning, otherwise he might end up like Erwin, his chair facing the door, locks on every door and silly visions of things that couldn't possibly be there.

So his last two weeks began and it was like the Animatronics Knew.

They attacked him, much harsher than usual, foxy slammed his door a total of 3 times, a new record, Chica would not leave him alone, Freddy was constantly moving and Bonnie was appearing and disappearing, they were messing with him by writing 'ITS ME' in a few places and just messing with him in general. He had never been more on edge than the second to last week he was at Freddy's.

And then the last week came and he started his recordings, He started on the Monday, talking through what would happen, how to handle it, reading the legal notice, giving a few tips and his own theory on why the animatronics weren't actually at fault, but rather it was their programming that was at fault. Other than that it was the typical Monday, Everything was rather quiet. He kept his poker face whenever one appeared in his windows and overall relaxed for the final Monday he was at Freddy's.

The next day he recorded once more, informing the other of Foxy, shivering slightly as he spoke about him, like that would be enough to summon him. He hated that Fox with such loathing hatred. Maybe it was how broken down he looked, maybe it was that broken jaw, or the way he actually hits the door, or maybe it was the fact it's eyes looked just so crazy. He didn't know, he just knew he hated Foxy. Once again after he'd finished the recording for the night he finished up his shift with little to no danger, except they seemed slightly more active that night.

The third day was bad. They were acting like it was a Friday already and Erwin needed to record too while keeping things out. He choose a time when Chica and Bonnie were camping to do it, telling the other about Freddy and how things got real that night and that he should maybe stay limp if he ran out of power, Erwin had never needed it himself, he was fairly good at rationing his power and remaining alive, but he knew the other might not be so lucky.

When the fourth day came by he wished he'd tried his own advice, they were crazy, never leaving him alone, he thought he was free, he thought that Bonnie was there, that he could record, despite how low his power was. So he recorded. He was in no doubt he might have die that night so he introduced himself, informed the other about the suits, just overall left what probably sounded like a crazed goodbye message and then he heard it behind him.

The Chime, the fucking chime Freddy plays when he's in the kitchen, sounding so happy but those footsteps getting closer. He began to whisper furiously, he prayed, he honestly did. He turned to meet the demonic face. A calm Bear face met him, brown fur, endoskeleton eyes and bowler hat. Freddy's mouth started to chop down as he moved closer, his mechanical arm coming up. A screech filled his ears coming from the thing in front of him as its grimy fur covered face got up close and personal with Erwin. He smelled really bad, there were things dried onto the suit, it was clear it hadn't been cleaned in a while.

He winced as the mechanical arm gripped him arm around one of his shoulders and yanked him up, the other heading for his face like he was going to check if Erwin was real or not, With much force Erwin grabbed his head and pushed him back, pushed his head away, pushed and pushed. Eventually the other stopped reaching for his head and instead joined the other on his right arm, dragging him towards the door. Panic filled the 40 year old and he grabbed the door frame and pulled with all his strength to get Freddy off him, but the bear just looked at him with such a calm look.

He started pulling him again and Erwin in desperation reached his spare arm around and slammed the emergency door shut. He fell as his own Arm was crushed under the weight of the door, trapping him there, Freddy on the other side. The door was slightly above the ground, not enough for Freddy to get his hands under there and pull up, not that it sounded like the other was going to try. Rather it was like the Bear had decided him not fun anymore and left him alone.

He checked his watch and blanched. He still had ten minutes left and the other side was completely open, from his place on the floor he couldn't open the door again either and pulling his arm might actually cause him to bleed out, currently the only thing keeping his blood in was the door acting as a major pressure on his arm. He laid there in agony, closing his eyes in case anything came through the other door, but thankfully nothing did, rather Dawk found him and called an ambulance.

He was relieved on the rest of his duty of course, given his final pay check and questioned about how it happened by the Manager. He lied through his teeth of course. Told him a piece of paper had been blown by the fan near the end of his shift and the door had malfunctioned when he went to go and get it, slamming his arm to the ground and trapping in it. He was awarded compensation for the medical bills and some extra as Dawk promised to get it checked out, that it was a freak accident and their own fault since the doors should have been maintained.

Erwin didn't really care about anything Dawk had to say, he was finally out of that hell hole and free for now. He never had to step foot in that restaurant again, for which he was grateful. After all spending 4 months at Freddy's makes you never want to go there again. You can never look at something like those four again, in the Way Erwin smith did, and still embrace them as a children's entertainment. No Erwin knew there was more to them and he didn't trust them not one bit.


End file.
